Episodes
The following is a list of episodes from Knots Landing in order by season. Season 1 Season opens with Gary and Valene Ewing's move to Knots Landing, California from Dallas Texas. The pilot sees the introduction of series regulars: Karen Fairgate, Sid Fairgate, Laura Avery, Richard Avery, Ginger Ward and Kenny Ward. The series finale ends on a tragic two-parter centering around Gary's battle with alcoholism. Guest stars include: Karen Allen, Patrick Duffy, Larry Hagman, Charlene Tilton, Julie Harris, Claudette Nevins, Priscilla Pointer, Les Lannom, and Claudia Lonow as Diana Fairgate. #Pilot Gary and Val move to their new home in Knots Landing that Miss Ellie Bought for them, and then get acquainted with their new neighbors. Sid's 18-year-old rebellious daughter, Annie from a previous marraige, is visiting the Fairgates and is causing havoc among the family. Val attempts to fix Annie's relationship with her father. #Community Spirit J.R. Ewing is in town planning an offshore drilling project on the beach, which everyone is opposed to, except for Richard who asks Laura to get together with Chip Todson, J.R.'s PR man. He asks her to do this so he can get the account. J.R. has an afternoon rendezvous with Karen (big mistake!). Gary goes to J.R.'s office to steal an important file he can use against his brother. Along with the rest of the community, Gary protests by picketing on the beach. #Let me Count the Ways Richard is opposed to Diana's favorite teacher, David Crane, for his unorthodox teaching methods. He decides to run against him for a seat on the school board. Meanwhile Karen, who is going through mid-life uncertainty, decides to go to the school to find out more about this teacher, but ends up falling for him and even contemplates having an affair with him. #The Lie Laura is feeling unappreciated, so she goes to a cocktail lounge in the middle of the afternoon and meets an artist. The artist buys her a drink, then invites her to his studio to do a portrait of her as a ruse to rape her. She hides the truth from Richard by saying a serial rapist that is on the loose in Knots Landing just had raped her at home before Richard got home. Val knows that this is not the case, and as she goes down to the police station to identify her attacker; the police end up arresting the wrong man. #Will the Circle Be Unbroken Lilimae Clements, Val's mother, turns up in Knots Landing to visit her daughter. Valene confronts her over being abandoned as a child as Lilimae pursued her music career. As ghosts from the past come back to haunt the mother and daughter, they begin to put the past to rest. #Home is For Healing Lucy comes to visit Knots Landing to see her parents, Valene and Gary. Lucy hopes that she will be happier with her parents, but due to past issues and Lucy's lifestyle in Dallas, things do not go quite as planned. #Land of the Free A motorcycle gang causes trouble for the cul-de-sac. Diana gets kidnapped by the group. #Civil Wives Karen meets Sid's ex-wife, Susan, for the first time when Susan comes to see Sid about a legal matter regarding their daughter. After Sid suspects ulterior motives, he becomes upset when Karen invites Susan to spend the weekend with them. Although Karen suspects that Susan has romantic intentions, she wants Sid to end what she believes is his unfinished romance with Susan. Karen regrets her invitation when she sees Susan's provocative play with Sid. Eric Fairgate develops a crush on Ginger Ward. #Constant Companion While Kenny is on a business trip, Ginger is frightened by anonymous gifts she has been receiving: a birthday cake decorated for an eight-year-old child, a corsage and perfume. Not only does Ginger inform the Fairgate's that her mother forced her to have an abortion when she was 16, but she also tells them that the child would have been eight years old this week. She discovers that the person sending the gifts is the mother of her old boyfriend by whom she had become pregnant. The mother is harassing Ginger out of grief for her only son who recently died of Vietnam War wounds. Val decides to take a high school equivalency test to get her diploma, but has difficulty asking for help. #Small Surprises When Karen learns that she's pregnant, she isn't sure she wants the baby, while Sid can't understand her mixed feelings regarding the pregnancy. When medical complications develop, Karen decides she wants to have the baby, but she miscarries. Eric takes a liking to Ginger's 14-year-old sister who is visiting from Knots Landing. However, when he takes her out on a date, he finds her too sophisticated for him. Ginger tells Kenny she is ready for them to start a family. #Courageous Convictions When Richard lands in grave financial trouble, Laura wants to get a job to assist with the debt, but Richard won't hear of it. Richard throws a barbecue to try to borrow money from his neighbors to pay off the $20,000 he owes. When Sid finds he is missing a one hundred-dollar bill, Karen thinks it is merely coincidental. When Laura's father, who's visiting from out of town, lends them the money, Richard is relieved. After Karen worries that Diana is spending too much time with her boyfriend, the boyfriend turns out to be the thief of the hundred-dollar bill. #Bottom of the Bottle (Part 1) Gary drinks some champagne during the celebration of his promotion to vice-president of Knots Landing Motors. However, this is a mistake for the reformed alcoholic who, many drinks later, becomes belligerent, leaves home and stumbles from bar to bar. When Valene informs the Fairgate's and the Avery's that Gary is an alcoholic, they all set out to find him. Unable to stop drinking, Gary continues his roller-coaster ride to skid row. Ginger suspects Kenny of having an affair with Sylvie, the singer he manages. Kenny denies the accusation and continues to sleep with the attractive new singer. #Bottom of the Bottle (Part 2) Gary and Richard get drunk. A drunken Gary takes an unconscious Richard home. Gary passes out and Laura offers Gary some coffee. Gary wants a drink and is very aggressive towards Laura. Laura calls Val as Gary tries to break into Laura's liquor cabinet. After Gary slaps Val in the face, she commits him to a detox ward. Kenny has an affair with Sylvie and his marriage with Ginger is strained. They make up at the Zoo as Kenny turns up in a gorilla suit. Gary escapes detox and goes to the bar for a drink. He is reminded of the doctor's trick when she made Gary choose between having a drink or Val. Gary decides to go to AA. (Way to go, Gary!) Season 2 Season 2 of Knots Landing opened up with a two-parter (Hitchhike (Parts 1 & 2)) and introudced new series regular Abby Cunningham and her children Olivia Cunningham and Brian Cunningham. The season ended with a dramatic cliffhanger in the finale of the season. Guest stars include: Ruth Cox, Conchata Ferrell, Ron Lombard, Brian Dennehy, Mary Crosby, and Louise Vallance. #Hitchhike (Part 1) #Hitchhike (Part 2) #Remember the Good Times #Chance of a Lifetime #Kristin #Step One #Breach of Faith #Scapegoats #A Family Matter #Choices #A State of Mind #Players #The Loudest Word #Moment of Truth #Man of the Hour #More than Friends #Designs #Squeezeplay Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Specials Category:Episodes